In the field of art of analyzing apparatuses, semiconductor inspection apparatuses, etc., conventional light source apparatuses, such as described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, are known. Each of the light source apparatuses described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 has a lamp container, housing a deuterium lamp (gas discharge tube) that emits ultraviolet light, and the lamp container is housed in a housing of the light source apparatus. For example, with the light source apparatus described in Patent Document 1, a lamp box (lamp container) is fixed to a housing via a heat insulating member. Transfer of heat from the housing to the lamp box is thereby prevented to achieve stabilization of the emission brightness. Also with an analyzing apparatus (light source apparatus) of Patent Document 2, a heat insulating member is disposed between a lamp container and a housing to prevent heat generated by a gas discharge tube from imposing adverse effects on measurements.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-315417
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-344435